Fallout 4 cut content
Fallout 4 cut content refers to content in Fallout 4 which was cut from the final version of the game. Most of it can still be found in the game files but is inaccessible within the game itself. The equipment can still be obtained by use of console commands. Armor and clothing * Vault 101 jumpsuit (ID: ) * Vault 101 jumpsuit new .]] * BOS lab coat: Appears as an armor add-on fitting on the BOS uniform. Most likely replaced by the Science scribe's armor in the final build of the game. * Kells' coat: Appears as an armor add-on fitting on the BOS uniform, based on a reskinned version of Piper's Red leather trench coat. In the final build of the game Lancer Captain Kells wears a unique variant of the Brotherhood fatigues. * Maxson's cape: Appears as an armor add-on fitting on the BOS uniform. In the final build of the game Elder Maxson wears a unique coat, the mesh of which includes the BOS officer uniform. * Light, medium and heavy variations of the metal helmet consisting of wraparound goggles, goggles plus helmet and goggles, helmet plus scarf combinations. While the goggles and the helmet are still in the game (as separate objects), the scarf was cut entirely, though it may have been replaced in concept by the different bandanas. * Cait's bandolier (ID: ): Although this armor add-on will appear when equipped, it has no world model and should not be dropped. * Robotic bits, an eye-slot piece of clothing for Nick Valentine that gives +1 Perception. It seems he was supposed to start the game with this item, much like his trench coat and fedora. Weapons * Ball-peen hammer: An alternate mesh of the hammer, intended for use as a weapon. * Chinese assault rifle: An untextured, high-poly model that resembles the Chinese assault rifle featured in Fallout 3. A similar firearm, the handmade rifle, would appear in the Nuka-World add-on. * Harpoon gun: A roughly textured model similar to the Syringer and using parts of the assault rifle for the magazine, irons sights and bolt. Originally intended for underwater combat and likely related to the cut quest 20 Leagues Under the Sea. A different version of the weapon was included in the Far Harbor add-on. * Mortar, a cannon weapon similar to nuke that shoots mortar shells. Ammo is by the same name as the gun. * Nuke, a cannon weapon that shoots nuclear bombs (not mini nukes) and uses ammo by the same name. Compound bow arrow.png|Compound bow arrow Fo4FH_throwing_bottle.png|Throwing bottle Fo4FH_Throwing_knife.png|Throwing knife Throwing_harpoon1.png|Throwing harpoons Throwing_harpoon2.png Throwing_harpoon3.png Fo4FH throwing hatchet.png|Throwing hatchet Fo4FH throwing saw.png|Throwing saw * Pipe shotgun: An untextured shotgun receiver for the pipe weapons. * A diffuse and normal textures named as Scimitar with no matching model can be found in the texture archives. * Textures and sounds for a compound bow and corresponding arrows. * A number of meshes for throwing Weapons, including: blade, harpoon, hatchet, saw, and bottle. * Lucky Rabbit's Foot: A cut weapon in the Nuka-World add-on, it takes the space of a grenade, but adds 10% XP and 3 to Luck. Weapon mods * A recon scope mesh for the assault rifle that matches the style used on other weapons. * Short and long fluted barrels for the combat rifle, along with a small magazine and a drum magazine. * A large magazine for the combat shotgun, based on the mesh used for the combat rifle's large magazine. * A number of alternate sights for the combat rifle and combat shotgun. * An alternate version of the front part of the electronic trigger used on the Broadsider, along with multiple variants of explosive cannon balls. * A targeting computer for the Fat Man that would function similar to the one used for the missile launcher. * A muzzle mod for the gamma gun that would split the projectile into multiple ones, similar to the beam splitter mod for other weapons. (ID: ) * A version of the marksman's stock used for the hunting rifle, with the shoulder section of the stock removed. The model for this features the incorrect textures, along with no barrel, like the other meshes for the hunting rifle stocks have. Additionally, there's a loading screen showing the marksman's stock with a bipod, but the bipod isn't obtainable ingame. * A version of the reflex sight used on the 10mm pistol, with a hexagon shape as opposed to a dot or a circle. Additionally, there are textures for other reflex sight shapes, featuring the rounded corners of a square. There are also red versions of some of these shapes intended for use on the Gatling laser. The Institute pistol has meshes for the reflex sight with a circle shape as well, but the circle shape doesn't show up ingame. * A version of the extra flame jets mod for the Shishkebab that only adds two flame jets, as opposed to the four the non-cut mod provides. * An untextured version of a stun pack for the sledgehammer, similar to the one used for the super sledge. * The .44 pistol has animations for automatic fire despite not being able to be made automatic normally. Armor mods * BOS-I Initiate and BOS-IV Knight CPT paint for T-60 power armor. Items * Angler gunk, a junk item ( ). * Beacon oscillator, a miscellaneous item ( ). * Bond, a junk item ( ). * BPL compressed data holodisk would have been rewarded for completing "DN011 OverdueBooks" and can be found in-game after accessing a hidden terminal only accessed by clipping out of a room in the Boston Public Library. * Brain, a consumable ( ). * Campground flyer, a miscellaneous item ( ). * Captain Cosmos in "Jangles' Big Day", a holotape game. * Cave fungus, consumable ( ) * Ghoul meat, consumable ( ) * Gourd, an Institute version of the fruit ( ): +20HP, value 36, weight 1, no rads * La Coiffe issues 3, 4, and 5. * Nuka Cherry grenade, a variant of the Nuka-grenade and Nuka Quantum grenade ( ). Mechanics * Cryo Damage and its respective resistance on armor (changed to energy) * Fire Damage and its respective resistance on armor (changed to energy) Addictions Perks * Liam's Algorithm - In the Creation Kit, this perk is stated to offer "Improved hacking". According to the EditorID it was planned to be connected in some way to the Plugging a Leak side quest. The name might also refer to the Institute scientist Liam Binet. * Cyborg - A perk from Fallout 3, Cyborg was intended to provide the player with 15 points of radiation, poison, and damage resistance. * Nerves of Steel - Based on an unused sound resource present in the Creation Kit, Nerves of Steel was at some point intended to make a reappearance. Action Boy/Action Girl would end up performing the same role. Brotherhood of Steel * Initiate: Take 10% less damage from feral ghouls, super mutants and synths. * Knight. Smaller fusion core explosion. * Paladin: Recover health while wearing power armor. The Railroad * Secret Agent: Stealth Boy effects last 10 seconds longer. Intended for completing Memory Interrupted. * Station Master: Get a 5% bonus on selling items. Intended for establishing Mercer Safehouse. * The Heavy: Do 10% extra damage to synths and Institute foes. Not entirely cut (Institute Killer Weave applies it), but originally the player character would have received it as a permanent perk. Icons Quests * 20 Leagues Under the Sea (MS03): Side quest. The Sole Survivor has to go to underwater exploration and likely was related to the cut harpoon gun. This would likely take place in an underwater vault as untextured assets can be found in the creation kit of both an underwater vault window (VltSquidWindow01) and an underwater vault door (VltLGDoorMarine01) can be found. * Off the Grid (MQ301): Main quest situated just before The Nuclear Option (MQ302). Diamond City lost its power supply. * That's the Spirit (MS12) - stub in game data * Bullet (MS18) - stub in game data * The Enemy of My Enemy (MQ201): Main quest after Reunions (MQ106) and before Dangerous Minds (MQ202). Not actually unused, but since the quest has no visible objectives it never appears. *'The Replacement' * MS08 - sounds, globals, debug msg, "Game Master 3000 Mk II" NPC (MS08Computer) * MS06 and MS15 - only a keyword * DN011 OverdueBooks; Appears to have been a quest related to the Boston Public Library where Curator Givens' terminal references "compressing" recently collected book data to holodisk in the likely event of his death, although no further clues are given other than his body being found and his main terminal explaining the situation. Turning clipping off, and walking through the large computer and wall directly behind the Intelligence bobblehead reveals a secondary, hidden terminal. Accessing this terminal allows you to compress the book data and acquire a "BPL Compressed Data" holodisk which will then be added to the miscellaneous inventory. Experience is also rewarded for doing this as it completes DN011 OverdueBooks. It appears the overdue books one can collect and turn in at the kiosks and exchange tokens for items, might have had with collecting them to compress the data to the holodisk, and possibly passing the BPL Compressed Data to another NPC at a later date. There is also another (DN011) which has more stages and the "DN011 OverdueBooks" might have been a sub-quest to a larger quest. NPCs * Patches ( CZ_Patches): A human male raider in the Combat Zone that is a weapons merchant. * Scribe Collins ( RR303DeckOfficer): A Brotherhood scribe in raider outfit that is associated with Rockets' Red Glare quest, her in-game name is "Brotherhood scribe." * Professor Widmer ( Widmer): A human male vault dweller. * Dolly Madison ( REHancockFriend) * OldManBilly ( OldManBilly) * Vikter ( DN020_LvlSupermutantBoss) * Game Master 3000 Mk II ( MS08Computer) * Junkyard ( Junkyard) * Derek ( Derek) * Combatant ( CZ_CombatantLVL): A hostile radiant raider. * Handler ( CZ_Handler) * Confessor Adalia ( ConfessorAdalia): A hostile human female Children of Atom member. * Brad Finnegan ( BradFinnegan) * The Watcher ( DN048SupermutantWatcherBoss) * Rosie ( EncBrahminRosie): A named Brahmin. * Eddie Lipkis ( EddieLipkis) * Suspect Bot ( DN050SuspectBot) * Arnie ( DN040Arnie) * Tim Flynn ( DN152WickedTim) * Institute Patrol 1 ( RadioInstitutePatrol1) * Fisherman ( POISC_Fisherman) * Casey ( MS16Casey): A human female citizen. * Midshipman ( MS11GenericMidshipman) Map markers Map markers for the following locations exist in the game data, but are never enabled. Most of them can be seen on the map with console help: followed by . * Navy yard * North End graveyard * Nuka-World private airfield * Oakwood Residences * Paul Revere house * Pizza parlor * Prost bar * Raider alleyway outpost * Raider drug den * Science Center gift shop * Shenley's Oyster Bar * South Boston graveyard * South Fens tower * Fens Way station * Ticker Tape Lounge * Tower apartments * Union Man's Circle * Valenti station * Warren Theater * Water Street apartments * Weatherby Investment Trust }} Locations Category:Fallout 4 cut content